Who Killed Roger Rabbit
Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2: The Presidential Assasination is an live-action/traditionally animated fantasy, comedy, mystery film produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Amblin Entertainment, directed by Robert Zemickis. It is the sequel to the 1988 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Plot It's 1963 and most cartoon studios have closed down, including Maroon Cartoons. The out of work Roger Rabbit recieves a package mailed by an unfamous film organisation. In there he recieves a gun which is said to be a prop and a letter saying to come to the Dealy Plaza in Dallas, Texas at 12:30pm on the 22nd of Novermber to audition for a role as a gangster in a movie. Roger brings Benny the Cab as hire car and the two takes a plane to Dallas and arives at arives at the Dealy Plaza at the exact time. He entres the building with the gun but finds know one is there. He then heres the gun shot and runs outside to see what the noise is and finds that President John F. Kennedy has been assasinated. As he runs out he is holding the gun and the police imediatly arrest him thinking he is the culprut. At the police station Roger is then interigated. Roger tryes to explain that it was only a prop gun but when examined closely it is found to be real with several bullets missing, Roger is then put in jail. The police beleive Roger may be a Russian spy since he had been aqused of being a communist during the McCathey Era due to his red pants. Although he was let go the law has always been suspicious of him. Whilst in prison Roger is requested one call, he calls Benny to tell him to "Get me out of here!", Benny emidiatly comes crashing through the wall and makes a heroic escape. The two flee back to Los Angeles where they go to his house but the police are already there, unthinkingly he rushes into save Jessica. Unfortunealy the Police try to arrest him. Roger and Jessica quickly make a run for it and drive out of Toontown. Roger then explains to Jessica what happened and they turn to Eddie Valient. They try to hire him to make him to clear his name but Eddie refuses beacuase he is retired from being a detective and is two old to fight crime. However Roger persuades him to help him by saying, "It's what Teddy would of wanted". Eddie then reluctently agrees to help him free of charge but hires a young detective to help him with the crime fighting. He looks in the telephone book and finds a detective company called "Dick Richard's Crime Stoppers" headed by Dick Richard and hires him. Whilst Eddie's on the phone Roger finds a box with a dimond ring inside and asks what's it for. After several attempts to try to deny it he said that it's a proposal ring for Deloris. He bought it in Hawiaii on a vacation in 1948 but never had the courage to propose. Roger and Jessica then try to help him to propose, but Eddie says he dose not want to propose anymore. Dick Richard then walks but turns out to be a pacifist hippie. Eddie wants to get rid of him imediatly but Dick refuses and says he wants to belp and dosen't give out refunds. Roger, Jessica, Eddie, Dick and Benny travel back to Dallas and secretly interigate Lee Harvey Oswald in his cell, twelve hours before he was shot. He says he was a trained assasin who was sent a note with money in it and a letter ordering him to kill the preident burn his will, because the will gives Toons the right to vote. Roger, Jessica, Eddie, Dick and Benny have to find the will and clear Roger's name whilst avioding the police as well as Jack Rudy, the Mafia, the CIA, FBI director J. Edgar Hoover, Lyndon B. Johnson, and varioius other enemy's. Many famous cartoon characters from the golden age of american animation make cameos by protesting for toons to get the vote. Cast *Charles Fleischer- Roger Rabbit/Benny the Cab *Bob Hoskins- Eddie Valient *Ashton Kutcher- Dick Richard *Kathleen Turner- Jessica Rabbit *Joanna Cassidy- Dolores *Lou Hirsch- Baby Herman Cartoon Character Cameos Walt Disney Productions *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Minnie Mouse *Daisy Duck *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Chip n' Dale *Pete *Humphrey the Bear *Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *José Carioca *The Merry Dwarfs- The Merry Dwarfs *The trees and flowers- Flowers and Trees *The gnomes- Babes in the Woods *The sun- Father Noah's Ark *The Three Little Pigs, Big Bad Wolf- Three Little Pigs *Toby Tortoise, Max Hare- The Tortoise and the Hare *The water babies- Water Babies *Jenny Wren- Who Killed Cock Robin *Elmer Elephant, Joe Giraffe- Elmer Elephant *Ferdinand- Ferdinand The Bull *Snow White, The Seven Dwarfs, The Queen- Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Pinocchio, Jiminey Cricket, Geppetto, Figaro, Cleo- Pinocchio *Broomsticks (The Sorcerer's Apprentice), Hyacinth Hippo, Ben Ali-Gator, Madame Upanova (Dance of the Hours), Unicorns, Fauns, Peter Pegasus, Cupids, Centaures, Centaurettes, Bacchus, Jacchus (The Pastoral Symphony), The Dinosaurs (The Rite of Spring), The Chinese Mushrooms (The Nutcracker Suite)- Fantasia *Dumbo, Timothy Mouse, Mrs Jumbo, Cassey Jr.- Dumbo *Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline- Bambi *Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear- Song of the South *Willie the Giant, The Golden Harp (Mickey and the Beanstalk), Bongo, Lulubelle, Lumpjaw (Bongo)- Fun and Fancy Free *J. Thaddeus Toad, Moley, Rat, Angus McBager, Cryl Proudbottom (Wind in the Willows), Ichabod, Brom-Bones, Katrenia (The Legond of Sleepy Hollow)- The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Cinderella, Jaq, Gus- Cinderella *Alice, The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, The Doremouse, The Chesire Cat, The Dodo, The Queen of Hearts- Alice in Wonderland *Peter Pan, Wendy, John, Michel, Nana, Captin Hook, Mr Smeem, The Crocodile- Peter Pan *Lady, The Tramp, Jaq, Trusty- Lady and the Tramp *Aura, Flora, Furna, Merryweather- Sleeping Beauty *Pongo, Perdita, The Puppies, Roger, Aneta, Nanny- 101 Dalmatians *Mowgli, Baloo, Baghera, King Louie, Colonel Hathi, Kaa, Sheer Kahn, The Vultures- The Jungle Book *Winne the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eyeore, Kanga, Roo, Gophor, Owl, Christifer Robin- The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Warner Bros. Cartoons *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Emler Fudd *Yosemitie Sam *Tweety Bird *Sylvester the Cat *Road Runner *Wile E. Cyotie *Foghorn Leghorn *Marvlen the Martion *Taz Metro-Goldwin-Mayor Cartoons *Tom and Jerry *Droopy *Barney Bear *Screwy Squirrel Screen Gems/United Productions of America (Columbia Pictues) *Krazy Kat *Scrappy *Fox and Crow *Mr Magoo *Gerold McBoing Boing Walter Lantz Productions (Universal Studios) *Woody Woodpecker *Chilly Willy *Andy Panda Fleischer Studios/Famous Studios (Paramount Pictures) *Ko-Ko the Clown *Betty Boop *Bimbo *Popeye *Olive Oyl *Bluto *Whimpy *Swee'Pea *Superman *Little Lulu *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Herman and Katnip Terrytoons (20th Century Fox) *Farmer Al Falfa *Mighty Mouse *Heckle and Jeckle *Gandy Goose *Dinky Duck Felix the Cat Productions *Felix the Cat